shinjitsu no shi
by pandorayoukai
Summary: ya volvi con la actualizacion espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

**SHINJITSU NO SHI ** Por pandorayoukai 

_Dedico esta historia a todas las personas que me apoyaron y desean que esta mara_

La noche era iluminada por una hermosa luna llena que llenaba toda la tierra con su luz. Mientras en una parte del bosque habian dos amantes que aprovechando la noche se desbordaban en caricias y besos, entregándose uno al otro con infinita pasión.

Los recuerdos de esa noche lo atormentaban de solo recordar lo feliz que fue lo hacia sentirse realmente solo, habian pasado ya 500 años desde que ella falleció; la luz de su vida la felicidad que por tanto tiempo habia anhelado lo habia abandonado no por que ella asi lo quisiera era simplemente que su condicion de mortal asi lo habia lo habia planeado y por mas que el reclamara y utilizara su espada para revivirla cada vez que el destino se la arrebatara, al final ella le pidio que no intentara mas arrebatársela a la muerte asi lo hizo y con todo el dolor de su corazon dejo que la muerte se llevara aquello que por tanto tiempo lo hizo feliz dejando en su interior aquel sentimiento de tristeza y soledad que por tantos años lo habia abandonado desde ese momento volvio a recorrer el mundo como alma solitaria y triste como un ente cuya felicidad habia sido borrada de su vida la sonrisa que dirante tanto tiempo habia llevado se habia borrado era nuevamente aquel youkai de semblante frio e inmutable que durante años se mantuvo en la tierra.

Se que es corto pero se pondra bueno la pareja es rin y sesshoumaru y espero que les llame la atención


	2. el comienzo de su soledad

**SHINJITSU NO SHI **

_**POR: Pandora Youkai.**_

CAPITULO 2 : EL COMIENZO DE SU SOLEDAD 

Este capitulo, se lo dedico a dos de mis grandes amigas y apoyo mi heroína zetus que me ayudo con la trama de este fic a mi amiga cristal dono que siempre me apoya en mis locuras les agradezco de todo corazón este capitulo lleva todo lo que en mi alma

_Todo aquello que él había amado ahora le pertenecía al mas allá aquella persona que nunca, pidió nada para ella simplemente se desvivió por atenderlo, eso era lo que más extrañaría de ella su devoción y su cariño sin condición._

Pensaba en eso cuando caminaba por el bosque, mientras la luna lo alumbraba ya que desde que ella se fue, se había convertido en un ser noctámbulo, ya que el sol traía a cada instante recuerdos de ella; su amor, su Rin, la luna le traía a su memoria las noches de pasión que juntos gozaron pero sus memorias lo traicionaba ya que durante sus caminatas por el sengoku le parecía inútil ya que sabia que aunque caminara toda la vida jamás la encontraría nuevamente,

_Aun estaban frescas las imágenes de su ultimo día la hermosura de sus ojos seguía intacta aunque el tiempo hubiese hecho presa de su juventud pero aun así él la amaba ya que sabia que toda la belleza de su ser no había sido nunca física ella seguía siendo Rin; durante el día ella había permanecido distante de él, esa preocupación de llegado el momento de partir surgió en ella aunque con anterioridad le había suplicado que no la devolviese más; él se apresuró en tratar de llegar a su lado también podía sentir que el fin se acercaba pero no creía ser capaz de cumplir la promesa hecha a su esposa no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella aun teniendo la certeza de que ella se encontrara en un lugar mejor; preferiría morir antes de que ella se alejara de su lado, llegó por fin a la orilla de un arroyo ahí estaba ella mirando su reflejo en el cristalino líquido veía que a su alrededor las aves de rapiña comenzaban a agruparse eso le enfureció y con su látigo de luz las aniquilo a todas no dejo ninguna, Rin contaba en ese momento con 140 años una edad demasiado avanzada para un ser humano normal; pero no para la esposa de un youkai ya que desde el momento que se "unió" a ese ser inmortal sus años pasaban lentamente pero aunque su edad pasara lentamente su físico se acoplaba a la edad al momento de morir y como no era la primera vez que la muerte le llamaba a su lado había perdido todo rastro de juventud sus cabellos eran plateados como los de su esposo sus ojos se habían opacado pero para sesshoumaru ahora eran mas hermosos que antes, Rin le había dado a sesshoumaru 2 preciosos cachorros tan hermosos como su padre _

_El primogénito era un hermoso varón de complexión hermosa era de cabellos café como su madre y con los ojos dorados tal como los de su padre su personalidad era dulce y alegre pero a la vez era orgulloso, amaba a su madre mas que a nada en ese mundo; su padre era un ejemplo para él ya que su madre le había contado la historia de cómo su padre estaba anteriormente obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre youkai era el mayor de los ejemplos de amor que él había profesado para con los que amaba, su nombre era Koichi, tenia 14 años cuando Rin falleció, los años que pasaron después de la muerte de su madre fueron muy duros para él ya que sesshoumaru en su tristeza se desocupo de ellos sin darse cuenta koichi se hizo cargo de su hermana menor una hermosa niña cuyo rostro era el mismo de su madre con la excepción de su hermosa cabellera plateada su nombre era Cristal ese nombre se lo había puesto Rin ya que ella había nacido frente a un hermoso lago de cristalinas aguas, cuando ella nació sesshoumaru se desbordo de felicidad esa noche el orgulloso padre había dado a su primogénito que contaba con 10 años en ese momento un regalo como el que su padre le había hecho a el, sesshoumaru se había arrancado un colmillo y encomendó a totosai que fabricara una espada con él, el nombre de la espada era Hikarisaiga, esta le fue entregada el día que su hermana nació así que lo había tomado como un símbolo de la responsabilidad de la que su padre le hacia ver que tendría de ahora en adelante. Ya que cuando sesshoumaru se iba por una razón u otra era koichi el encargado de proteger a su hermana y a su madre. Todo lo que después de su muerte hubo fue indiferencia para ambos cachorros de parte de su padre _

_Al ver la indiferencia con la que eran tratados koichi decidió, que ya era tiempo de alejar a cristal de su padre, aunque la chiquilla era tan unida a él cuando su hermano tomo la decisión de marcharse ella contaba con apenas 4 años _

_Esos recuerdos venían a su memoria tan vividos como el mismo dolor que sintió el día que su hijo le dijo que se marcharían aunque se comporto como sino le importara la decisión de su hijo e hija..._

_La expresión de su hijo se endureció con los años su carácter cambio al igual que los sentimientos que por su padre había mantenido. Todo el orgullo que una vez sintió se iba transformando en rabia y rencor, todo era por que según el chico su padre no había querido revivir a su madre, el suponía que el dolor que él sentía era mucho mayor que el que su propio padre demostró al momento de morir Rin._

_Sesshoumaru no había querido desmentir ese mito del que su propio hijo le había hecho victima, sabia lo que era perder a una madre y pensó en dejar por algunos años que su hijo se alejara de su hogar ya que ese lugar le provocaba toda clase de recuerdos, tanto hermosos como malos recuerdos. Y lo mismo paso con sesshoumaru. Despues que sus hijos se marcharon el mismo empezo con la huida de aquel lugar que su amada y él habian llamado hogar. _

_Camino tanto que sin darse cuenta una mañana llego a un sitio que le llamaba terriblemente la atencion era como si le fuera familiar. De pronto la voz de un hombre se dejo escuchar tras el era una voz que con anterioridad _

_Era la voz de su medio hermano inuyasha. Había llegado sin darse cuenta a la aldea de la sacerdotisa kaede. El encuentro con inuyasha traeria consigo una gran pelea de la cual el vencedor seria el mismo que había sido durante los años posteriores a la muerte de naraku. Y ese había sido "ninguno"_

_Era una ironia ya que despues de las muchas peleas que se habian dado en el pasado siempre ambos hermanos terminaban reposando juntos en el césped. Era una de las cosas que kagome y Rin habian logrado con los años._

_La presencia de inuyasha traia a sesshoumaru los mejores recuerdos de su vida al lado de su amada Rin. _

_¿qué seria lo que inuyasha y sesshoumaru harian despues de ese encuentro? _

_Eso es algo que dejare para el próximo capitulo _

_Y este espacio lo utilizare para agradecer a todas las personas que gentilmente leen mis historias a todas ellas quiero decirles que si no fuera por ustedes esta escritora no publicaría nada, a mi querida amiga zetus vuelvo a agradecer toda la amabilidad que a tenido con migo, y a mis amigas Gabriela Juárez y cristal dono espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que me consideren su amiga me hace muy feliz a todas ellas. _

_Muchas gracias _

_Pandora (angélica)_


	3. shinjitsu no shi

_**SHINJITSU NO SHI **(poema verdadero)_

_POR: Pandora youkai _

_Capitulo 3: el amargo sabor del rencor._

_- ¿que rayos estas haciendo aquí? _

_Le dijo inuyasha a su hermano que se encontraba dándole la espalda en esos momentos, Sesshoumaru no volteo solo se limito a contestarle con su típica frialdad_

_- Ese no es asunto tuyo, será mejor que me dejes solo no tengo tiempo para oír tus estupideces._

_- eres insoportable... con razón koichi y cristal decidieron abandonarte._

_Esas palabras fueron como poner sal en una herida para el lord youkai, miro desdeñosamente a su hermano menor y quiso partirle la cara de un puñetazo pero había algo que se lo impedía, y eso era el recuerdo; si el recuerdo de su dulce Rin._

_Ella miles de veces le había reprochado el mal comportamiento hacia su hermano menor diciéndole que no había en esta vida nada mas importante que la familia. _

_Con deseos reprimidos Sesshoumaru se acerco a inuyasha el cual esperaba lo peor, y poniendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos espero pacientemente el zarpazo de su hermano, el cual jamás llego . _

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos esperando que su hermano estuviese listo a por lo menos quebrarle la nariz pero lo que encontró le sorprendió aun mas Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie frente a el con la mirada seria como esperando que inuyasha le dijera algo._

_- y entonces ¿me dirás a donde están o no?_

_- ¿ de que rayos hablas?_

_- mis hijos me dirás donde están._

_- no... no lo haré... _

_- oh... si lo harás, inuyasha _

_dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de un árbol._

_- y ¿por qué, debo decirle el no los quiere?_

_- eso no lo sabes, que te he dicho además de juzgar a tu hermano_

_- eres una..._

_- osuwari..... _

_la voz no era de otra mas que de kagome estaba tras el árbol escuchando la platica de los hermanos, cuando salió a la luz Sesshoumaru se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que la joven miko se encontraba embarazada... podía ser de inuyasha, si claro de quien otro _

_y como un impulso se acerco a la sacerdotisa y al tenerla frente a el acaricio su vientre lo que le molesto terriblemente al posesivo de inuyasha que se acercaba por detrás con furia al verlo kagome invoco nuevamente el poder del collar _

_- osuwari.... inuyasha prométeme que te quedaras tranquilo _

_- dile a ese sujeto que deje de acariciarte._

_-"..."_

_Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho así que retrocedió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a ella. Con los ojos en el piso como si de algo bello se tratase dijo con una voz casi inaudible _

_- discúlpame, kagome _

_- no te preocupes Sesshoumaru, este niño es tu sobrino, puedes acariciarlo ya que el padre no lo hace, _

_diciendo lo ultimo con un tono sarcástico._

_- PERO QUE TE PASA SI YO... YO TE ACARICIO.. ERES UNA MENTIROSA... _

_le grito inuyasha quien aun se trataba de poner en pie. Al hacerlo se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le planto un beso apasionado. _

_Al ver eso Sesshoumaru comprendió que lo que Rin le dijo una vez era cierto._

_Flash back ..................................._

_- Sesshoumaru, creo que ya descubrí lo que hace que odies a inuyasha _

_- así. Si lo sabes dímelo_

_- no te molestaras con migo, si lo hago._

_- no claro que no, puedes decirlo no me molestare _

_- bien, pues yo creo que lo que le tienes a inuyasha no es odio es mas bien envidia._

_- envidia, pero Rin que dices, envidiar al insecto yo... pero a decir verdad tienes razón _

_- lo estas diciendo por que me crees o solo por que sabes que si me llevas la contraria me levantare del lecho _

_- no la verdad es que tienes razón el me hace molestar ya que siendo un simple híbrido..._

_- Sesshoumaru no lo llames así _

_- bien perdóname, quiero decir ese hanyou. Ha podido conseguir muy buenos amigos._

_- pero ellos te consideran a ti como su amigo también._

_- es por ti lo sabes._

_- no, es por que además de mi, ellos han visto al gran hombre que eres._

_Fin del flashback..................................... _

_- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru..._

_una voz le hablaba pero quien era._

_- si... dime ¿que sucede?_

_- te preguntaba si deseas saber donde están los chicos _

_- si claro. Tu me lo dirías kagome._

_- claro._

_- no lo hagas, kagome te lo prohíbo _

_- cállate el es su padre debe saber si están bien_

_- pero si no le importan llevan casi 200 años sin verlos eso es mucho tiempo _

_- inuyasha será mejor que regreses a casa._

_- ¡QUE DICES! Como crees que te dejare sola con este psicópata estas como operada del cerebro._

_- esta bien si tu no te vas lo haremos nosotros. Por favor Sesshoumaru llévame en tus brazos te mostrare donde están koichi y cristal._

_Sesshoumaru hizo lo que kagome le pidió con sumo cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo mientras que inuyasha quedaba en tierra gritando maldiciones para su esposa pero lo mas extraño es que no decidió seguirlos sabia que era bueno para todos que padre e hijo hablasen un poco. Mas por la chiquilla que por ambos._

_- ¡ few...! es mejor que ellos dos hablen tal vez todo vuelve a la normalidad oh... Rin que dirías ahora de ver a ese par de bestias. Es una lastima que hayas muerto._

_Cuando Sesshoumaru llevaba a kagome en brazos ella se atrevió a preguntarle algo que carcomía su interior _

_- Sesshoumaru. ¿dime por que dejaste que ambos se marcharan de tu lado?_

_- sentí que no era bueno que estuviesen al lado del antiguo Sesshoumaru. Ninguno de ellos tiene por que soportarme._

_Eso dejo satisfecha a kagome y mientras se frotaba el vientre en su interior daba gracias de que inuyasha pensara que la vida sin ella no era nada, tal como lo hacia Sesshoumaru._

_Continuara...._

_Espero que les guste ya que lo trate de hacer aun a pesar de los fuertes dolores de cuello pero como hay muchas personas que me apoyan no puedo dejarlas así. _

_Si se preguntan que me paso es fácil hace como semana y media me atropello un auto pero estoy bien lo único es que debo usar un collarín por 4 días mas y estaré bien. Bueno espero que nada mas pase y prometo que pronto actualizare Prof. Sesshoumaru_

_Gracias a Montserrat a cristal y YaShi(Gabriela) dame señales de humo que no tengo noticias tuyas bueno a todas ellas Adiós._

_Besos Pandora. _


	4. encuentros

_**SHINJITSU NO SHI (**poema verdadero)_

_Pandorayoukai._

_**Hola a todos se que han esperado mucho por estas actualizaciones se que me tarde pero las circunstancias me obligaron a dejar por un tiempo los fics.**_

_**Pero por fin lo tienen aquí el cuarto capitulo de shinjitsu no shi espero que la tardanza sea compensada por este capitulo la verdad es que no es muy largo pero lo hice de corazon. **_

_**Para quienes no lo sepan una de las razones por las cuales me desapareci es que mi familia se agrando ya que desde hace 3 meses tengo una niña preciosa su nombre es Alexandra Michele y debido a ella me es casi imposible acercarme a la pc pero durante sus siestas los trato de terminar asi que les presento a ustedes mi actualizacion.**_

_**Capitulo 4 Reencuentro.**_

_Sesshoumaru llego hasta donde kagome le indico, esté tenia ansias de encontrar nuevamente a sus cachorros. Por fin kagome le dijo que se detuviera se encontraban en los alrededores de una aldea de pescadores donde los jóvenes hanyou habían decidido instalarse sesshoumaru estaba a punto de ir a la aldea cuando la miko le detuvo en seco._

_¡sesshoumaru, no vallas! _

_¿Por qué me detienes? Me traes hasta aquí y no me dejas verlos,_

_No me malinterpretes, yo también deseo que los veas y se arregle todo entre ustedes… por Rin. Pero koichi es muy necio y es mejor que arregles con el antes de ver a cristal._

_-ôô-_

_Sesshoumaru comprendió que ella realmente tenia la razón el sabia perfectamente lo necio, testarudo y obtuso que koichi se ponía a veces, mas algo en el le detenía al emprender la marcha, un extraño presentimiento que le decía que algo pasaria._

_¿ocurre algo? Te ves inquieto _

_Este presentimiento, será mejor que te refugies _

_Lo puedo sentir es la presencia de un ser maligno _

_es muy familiar ¿no te lo parece?_

_Tienes razón _

_en el momento en que comenzaron a sentir la presencia salio de una pequeña cabaña un joven de largos cabellos de color marron que se sujetaban en una coleta alta sus expresivos ojos dorados mostraban una gran preocupacion despues de el otra figura parecia asomarse a la entrada se trataba de una hermosa jovencita de cabellera muy blanca y de esbelta figura al verlos el poderoso lord retrocedio asustado_

_son ellos han crecido mucho ¿ves que imponente se ve koichi se parece mucho a ti ?_

_¡No, estas equivocada es el vivo retrato de su madre! _

_Pero por que pones esa cara no te da acaso gusto de verlos ellos estan bien han crecido como es natural en estos 200 años _

_tienes razon ellos han sabido vivir sin mi._

_La conversacion fue drasticamente interrumpida ya que el mounstro que habia sido percibido hizo su aparicion en medio de la aldea. Al mismo tiempo el joven hanyou se enfrentaba a el valientemente desenvaino su espada, la misma que su padre le habia obsequiado al cumplir 10 años la hikarisaiga, con un solo movimiento de aquel hermoso colmillo destrozo completamente a aquel demonio, luego el joven envaino nuevamente su espada pero algo no estaba bien sus instintos le hicieron tomar una aptitud defensiva, lo que hizo que llamara a su hermana _

_¡yoko, ven aquí!_

_¿Sucede algo hermano?_

_Puedo sentir la presencia de un inuyoukai _

_debe ser el tio inuyasha _

_no, no es el es un demonio completo esperame en casa ire a investigar._

_La joven obedecio a su hermano y despues que ella regreso a casa el joven desaparecio esto llamo la atencion de sesshoumaru asi que le pregunto a kagome lo que pasaba _

_¿quien es yoko?_

_Quien va a ser pues es tu hija._

_No... mi hija se llama cristal _

_si, lo se pero ambos decidieron cambiarse el nombre para olvidarse de ti _

_¿olvidarme?_

_Si. perdoname debi decirtelo pero..._

_descuida tia kagome lo hare yo... hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... padre _

_koichi, has crecido mucho _

_si... y dime... ¿que haces aquí?_

_He venido unicamente por tu hermana _

_¿que quieres decir?_

_Lo que has oido me llevare a cristal y no me lo impedira un mocoso como tú_

_¡NO LO PERMITIRE!_

_El tono de la pelea comenzó a preocupar a la sacerdotiza que en un intento de calmar a sesshoumaru intento tomarle la mano pero de pronto..._

_¡ayyyyyyy!_

_¿que sucede kagome?_

_¡ya viene... mi bebe esta naciendo¡_

_¡que... ! ¿hablas enserio?_

_¡SIIIIII! INUYASHAAAAAA..._

_koichi ve por inuyasha rapido _

_¡si_

_el joven corrio raudo para encontrar a su tio, llego a la aldea de la anciana kaede y lo encontro sentado en una de las bardas de la aldea al verlo le grito fuertemente para que pudiese escucharle_

_¡INUYASHA!_

_¡eh, es koichi!_

_Inuyasha corrio hasta donde el joven se encontraba al ver la expresion de su rostro pregunto _

_¿pasa algo koichi?_

_Es kagome esta dando a luz _

_palabras que al emitir su sobrino noquearon al hanyou este duro unos segundos en shock ya que su nervioso sobrino le jaloneo haciendo que lo siguiera. _

_Mientras en el bosque la miko se quejaba de un terrible dolor lo que provocaba en su cuñado una terrible sensacion de impotencia ya que este no sabia que hacer, hacia ya mucho que se habia enfrentado a una situacion asi estaba al punto de la desesperacion cuando..._

_por favor padre llevala a la casa estara mas comoda ahi._

_¡Cristal!_

_Llamame yoko por favor. _

_La aptitud de la joven hacia el era muy extraña lo llamaba padre sin sentimiento alguno, ¿era para ella acaso un nombre como cualquiera? Pero sesshoumaru solo la siguio llevaba en brazos a una muy adolorida kagome. Para el momento en que inuyasha llego por fin al lugar donde su sobrino lo guio solo logro escuchar de entre los sonidos del bosque un grito llamandolo... era kagome estaba a punto de que su hijo naciera deseaba llegar lo mas rapido que se pudiera._

_Continuara..._


	5. rin

_**SHINJITSU NO SHI**_

_**PANDORA YOUKAI **_

_**CAPITULO 5: Rin**_

_Hola… si, no estaba muerta… ya se que me tarde un mundo pero he regresado con el quinto capitulo de esta historia._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Koichi e inuyasha se acercaban cada minuto a donde lo esperaba kagome el nerviosismo de inuyasha se comenzó a notar, su sobrino quiso preguntarle como se sentía._

_¿estas bien? _

_Lo estaré cuando lleguemos… oye tu padre esta con yoko ¿cierto?_

_¡el no es mi padre! _

_El tono serio de koichi dejo sin argumentos a inuyasha, el claro se podía ver a lo lejos pronto estaría con su esposa._

_Mientras en la cabaña, sesshoumaru se había quedado afuera esperando por inuyasha mientras se encontraba ahí recordó el momento cuando su koichi nació._

………………………………_.FLASHBACK……………………………………….._

_El y Rin estaban en el bosque a ella se le había ocurrido que ese era un día precioso para comer en las afueras de la fortaleza y había convencido a su señor de acompañarla, los rayos de sol se filtraban por las hojas de un enorme sauce llorón. La tarde se pasaba agradablemente entonces, paso._

_¡sesshoumaru! No te parece este un hermoso lugar para que nuestro hijo nazca_

_Si, lo es _

_Bueno me alegro que te guste porque creo que esta a punto de nacer._

_Las pocas ocasiones que sesshoumaru se había mostrado perturbado de cualquier forma no se comparaban a las de este momento como se encontraba apoyado en el árbol dio un salto y raudo llego donde Rin se encontraba._

_¡vamos llegaremos al palacio para que te atiendan (extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse)_

_(con su voz agitada) no hay tiempo el bebe ya viene…_

………………………………_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…………………………………………_

_Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el abismo de sus recuerdos cuando un aroma familiar lo trajo de regreso y al escuchar su voz le alivio un poco._

_¡ya nació!_

_No aun no; si quieres puedes entrar_

_Bien._

_Inuyasha entro para estar con kagome así nuevamente padre e hijo se encontraban solos, koichi se comenzó a alejar y sesshoumaru le siguió _

_(deteniéndose en seco) dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que mamá muriera?_

_Y tu crees que solo tú la sufres, tu eres su hijo, pero yo la amaba, tu madre fue la única mujer digna de mi amor, era calida, valiente, honesta y sin embargo con todas esas cualidades no podía cambiar lo obvio seguía siendo humana _

_Pero tú tenias a colmillo sagrado, acaso no querías que siguiera a tu lado _

_¡calla! Jamás lo entenderías._

_Con esas palabras sesshoumaru le dio la espalda camino un par de metros cuando volteo hacia atrás lo vio observando el cielo que pronto comenzó a matizar con los rojos, amarillos y naranjas que daban paso al atardecer, se quedo un momento así cuando de pronto salio inuyasha._

_¡UNA NIÑA, ES NIÑA…!_

_La emoción se le notaba la emanaba por todo su cuerpo estaba tan feliz que corrio y abrazo a sesshoumaru el cual en principio se hizo el indiferente hasta que el mismo inuyasha se dio cuenta de a quien estaba abrazando se aparto y solo le dijo así._

_¡ahhh…! Kagome quiere verte._

_Sesshoumaru camino lentamente y mientras lo hacia le dijo a su hermano_

_Felicidades insecto_

_Sesshoumaru llego donde estaban su hija y la sacerdotisa al verlo entrar yoko salio, sesshoumaru se sentó junto a la cansada pero feliz madre y le dijo así._

_Felicidades el insecto esta muy emocionado_

_Muchas gracias… sesshoumaru la bebe se llamara Rin _

_¡Rin! Gracias kagome tu siempre fuiste una buena amiga para ella hasta el ultimo de sus días siempre estuviste junta a ella _

_Era muy sencillo quererle era muy dulce y una maravillosa madre espero poder ser como ella._

_Sesshoumaru cargo un momento a la bebe y al verle sintió un calido sentimiento luego se levanto y al salir de la cabaña vio como yoko le miraba de soslayo este se marchaba de la aldea ya que sentía que ya nada había ahí que le retuviera antes de llegar al bosque yoko le llamo por su nombre _

_¡sesshoumaru! Por favor deténgase_

_Dime, que deseas_

_¿alguna vez volverás a visitarme?_

_Lo haré siempre y cuando ese sea tu deseo _

_¿amabas a mamá?_

_Demasiado_

_La joven sonrió y se alejo esas palabras le llenaron el alma con gran facilidad así el príncipe youkai continuo su camino a lo lejos koichi había escuchado lo poco que hablaron su hermana y su padre y en sus labios se formo una tenue sonrisa._

_Continuara…._

_(N/A)_

_Bueno ahora si, falta un capitulo mas pero no se preocupen esta vez no tardare en ponerlo lo prometo eso si, ya saben dejen tomatazos y flores en ya saben donde. Bueno una cosa mas quiero pedir disculpas para todas las personas que me han mandado correos y no les he contestado verán, no pondré ninguna excusa pero le dejo otra email para que puedan escribirme ahí es y si tienen tele ahí se ven…_


End file.
